


Memories

by TaleaCorven



Series: Picture Prompt Fun [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mild hoarding disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Rhyno finds something surprising in Heath's attic.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For [Picture Prompt Fun](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org) – [Challenge #22](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/47201.html) – Picture #43

"Do you really need all of this stuff?" Rhyno was fighting through spider webs. He'd never been in Heath's attic before, and judging by the layers of dust, Heath hadn't been here in a while either.

They had just bought their first house together and started to move Heath's things over. Rhyno was hoping he wouldn't see any mice here. Heath had told him that he was sure there weren't any. But in case he would really see a mouse, Heath had promised to protect him.

Rhyno stopped when he came closer to one corner of the attic. "Why the hell do you have so many suitcases?"

"I travel a lot," Heath mumbled while following his partner.

Rhyno gave him a skeptical look. "Heath, they seem to be about 100 years old. You've never used one of them, have you?"

"Oh..." The ginger was now standing next to him. "I think I got them from my grandfather. You know how important my family is to me."

Rhyno remembered that Heath had once told him that his grandfather had always taken him to wrestling shows when he was a child. That had been one of the reasons why he'd decided to become a wrestler, too.

He gently grabbed Heath's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "I know. But that doesn't mean you have to keep everything they've given you forever. It's okay to get rid of old things you don't need anymore. As long as you have memories here..." He tapped Heath's temple. "…and here." He put his hand on the other man's chest and immediately felt Heath's heart beating faster.

Heath's cheeks flushed slightly. They'd been together for a while now, but he still got butterflies in his stomach when Rhyno showed him affection like that.

"You can choose one suitcase you want to keep, and we'll give the others away, okay?" Rhyno suggested.

Heath smiled and nodded. "Okay." He wrapped his arms around Rhyno and leaned his head on Rhyno's shoulder. "Thank you for helping me with this."

 


End file.
